United we stand
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xover with X-men. After a ani-mutant group ascape from the future jen and the others are sent back to stop them with a little help from the red rangers
1. Back to the past

Back to the past

Captain Logan stood on his balcony at Time force command and stared out over the city. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the red alert.

"Captain Logan sir, members of H.A.M have escaped and are heading back in time, do you want me to follow?" asked Alex.

"No, go find the others and meet me in the briefing room" said Captain Logan as Alex went to find the other.

Not long later they where all gathered awaiting Capitan Logan.

"Right as you know 4 members of H.A.M (Humans Against Mutants) escaped from the high security prison moments ago. We think they have headed back to the year 2004. We think they are looking for this man" said Capitan Logan as he hand out a file.

"This is Professor Charles Xavier, head teacher of Xavier's school for the gifted. It was a school for mutants, it was the first and last hope for mutant kids of the 21st century. More importantly he paved the way for mutants of our time. We think they've gone back to assonate him. That's why I'm sending you back, when you arrive contact the Quantum ranger and the red time force ranger. Once you have contacted them you will need to get hold of the other red ranger you will need there help. Alex you will need to stay here"

"Why?" asked Jen

"He needed here now come on we must stop them before they change the future" said Captain Logan

Jen, Trip, Katy and Lucas headed to the time ship and back to the year 2004.

Back in 2004 in the silver hills it was deep into the night. Wes lay safely wrapped up in Eric's arms where he belonged. Suddenly the beeping of the morpher woke them.

"Wes, turn it off" moaned Eric as he buried his head under his pillow.

"It's the time force communications kit" said Wes as he grabbed the case from under the bed. Eric was up in a flash and semi-dressed.

"Wes and Eric here" said Wes as the screen came into focus

"Rangers, I'm sending Jen and the others back, Captain Logan has a special mission. He needs for you to assemble the other red rangers and meet the others" said Alex

With that the screen went blank and Wes looked at Eric

"All the red rangers? Haven't we been here before?" asked Eric

"All I want to know is how at 2.00 am in the morning are we supposed to rally all the red rangers, some of whom don't live on earth, find somewhere for us to meet, tell them about Time Force without them freaking when we don't even know what the mission is." sighed Wes as he and Eric relutenly started their task.


	2. Forever red againsort of

Forever red again(sort of)

So it had stated, in Angel Grove two human shaped lumps we're merged tighter happily when a familiar sound filled the room.

"Jason here" said one of the lumps

"_**Jase it's Wes Collins Red Time force ranger, we're got a problem. We need some help. We're trying to contacting all the Red ranger but we don't know how?" **_

"Ok, no problem Wes leave the call to us all I need is a destination" said Jason

"_**Silver Hills beach 9.00 am tomorrow morning, we'll explain everything then. Wes out"**_

Jason got out of bed and got dressed before leaning over to wake his sleeping lover.

"Hey Tommy babe, we gotta go. We've got work to do"

Tommy grumbled something to low to hear before getting up. Jason reached for his communicator, contacted Andros and put out an all Red Ranger alert. Soon communicators all over the galaxy were going off.

The next morning Wes and Eric stood on the beach waiting for the other Red Rangers. Earlier that morning the other Time force Rangers arrived and we're waiting out of sight. Wes and Eric were still in the dark in the dark over the mission. Jen was worried about Eric and how he would react to the mission after the trouble they'd had with him and mutants before. Trip believed he'd changed and that they should trust him.

Suddenly out of nowhere the Astro Mega ship mark 2 appeared in the sky and landed on the beach. Out of the ship came 8 rangers Wes and Eric recognised and two they didn't.

"Tommy, Jason thank you for coming on such short notice" said Wes and he and Eric welcomed the others.

"Wesley Collins, Eric Myers meet Shane the Red Ninja Storm ranger and my own prodigy Connor Mc Knight Red Dino Thunder Ranger. Guy these are the Red Time force Ranger and the Red Quantum Ranger" said Tommy

"Nice to meet you" said Wes.

"So Wes what's up? Your call sounded argent" said Jason

Wes and Eric walked over to a small group of rocks where Jen and the other came out from behind, they were dressed in the white Time Force uniform and sunglasses they wore the first time Wes met them. Jen took off her glasses and turned to the rangers.

"My name is Jen, thank you for coming. As many of you know we are the other Time Force rangers, what many of you don't know is that other them Eric and Wes we are from the year 3,000" as Jen said that almost all the Rangers were shocked.

"Without giving too much away in our time the problems between humans and mutants have been resolved. We all live in peace even though there are still a few anti-mutant groups. The most vocal was H.A.M the humans against mutants group. 5 days ago Time Force tried and brought all the member to justice and dissolved the group. Late last night 4 members escaped and took a time ship back to this time. We think that they are attempting to assonate this man" said Jen as a hologram came out of he morpher

"His name is Charlie Xavier and he runs a school to help mutant children. He is also the reason why the attitudes of people change. He is responsible for the mutant superhero group the X-men. Without them who knows what would have happed. This is why we need your help. If we can't come together now as the leaders of the power rangers to help these people then how are we ever going to come together at all" said Jen

"I agree" said Tommy

"If we don't help them how can we call ourselves ranger? We help anyone despite our differences" said Jason as the others agreed.

Trip, Katie and Lucas smiled at each other as all the rangers entered the ship and set off for their mission.


End file.
